Conventional user access and network based collaboration on work related projects provide access, security updates and other features to the enterprise environment. One conventional application is offered by LIVELOOK as a provider of cloud-based, real-time visual collaboration with technology for co-browsing and screen sharing that optimizes customer interactions. For example, LIVELOOK's co-browsing technology enables customer service and sales agents to collaborate and visually guide consumers through web and mobile environments to resolve issues effectively and improve quality of buying decisions.
The ORACLE ‘Service Cloud’ and LIVELOOK empowers modern customer service organizations to directly engage with customers, bolstering customer satisfaction, agent efficiency, and revenue growth across web and mobile channels. The ‘Service Cloud’ is an integral part of the ‘Customer Experience Cloud’, which includes commerce, sales, service, social and marketing clouds, and enables a seamless and integrated customer experience. However, such approaches to customer support and integrated collaboration tools are limited in scope and do not offer a fully customized approach to user collaboration and engagement efforts.
In one specific example, in a software development and program coding environment, software development engineers often manage projects that can exceed thousands, and many times tens of thousands of lines of code. While it is impossible for one person to grasp all of the potential problems, or bugs, that may be created when altering the existing code, it is further difficult to ensure that a competent personnel member of the team or organization is validating the modified code. As software teams usually grow in proportion to the size of the code base, many times software engineers are forced to alter code that is outside their expertise. These modifications are due to the complex interactions between the various modules in the system. These code modifications are often the cause of previously unforeseen bugs that are hopefully detected before the software exits the design shop.